the_skuxxxs_lore_and_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran
Summary Kieran is one of the oldest members of the Boi's sharing this with only one other the Boi Thomas when the group was founded in the yards of the Saint John's Dimension. Born both a White and Black man, Kieran predominantly is a very deathly pale white but transitions to he's Black form on rare occasions. Posses a the power to camouflage in arctic environments he also has a curse of being trapped in the Warren realm that he escapes for short periods of time thanks to his split race by leaving one behind thus tricking the curse. What also assist him is the remnant of a piece of tooth from the Boi Thomas lodged in he's head thus giving him a anchor to the Campbelltown realm. History Kieran was Born both a Black and White man in the Campbelltown realm but due to he's split race was part born in the Warren Realm a curse that would soon later affect him in life. Kieran first met the Boi Thomas in Year 2 inside the Saint John's realm, where Thomas bet Kieran if he went out the school fence and touches a tree he would give him a YU-GI-OH card holder. Since then the Boi's group started with the two of them. Fighting in many of the civil wars of the conflict that ravaged the dimension he learn't intense survival skills that would later help him in life. During this period he played a ritualistic game of "Poison Ball" on the Boi Thomas' trampoline that ended up with Thomas crashing down on top of Kieran chipping he's tooth and permanently leaving a piece in Kieran's forehead. In this time Kieran also discovered he's split Race but hid it from everyone Later attending The Mountain Of Caramel Dimension to further understand the mysterious conditions of he's split race. During this time he met further members of the Boi's such as Hyam,Shreyas etc. However it would not last as the mysterious overlords of the Warren Dimenions would pull him into the dreaded realm. A shock to the Boi Thomas as he felt he had not done enough for he's faithful friend to stop it. Once in the realm Kieran had to adapt but luckily the civil wars of the Saint John's dimension had taught him a lot in terms of survival. He quickly set up a base and fended of waves of would be Warreners on their Lawn Mowers. Eventually he exhausted he's resources and was captured by Immorton Joe who would mistake him for a warboy due to he's pale appearance thus forcing him to fight in he's horde of feral beings. After a year and many battles Kieran eventually escaped, doing so by stealing the best damn John Deere mower every to make he's escape. After this he lived in solitude learning a way to create a realm to be a midway point between him and he's brethren the Boi's. In he's research he learn't of a Dimension could the PSN Chat were regardless of realm a individual could inhabit it. Thus he's great expedition started to find the location but with a snag as he learn't he was permanently trapped there. However he discovered by leaving the physical manifestation of one of he's split races he could temporarily trick the curse. During he's travels he became the Overlord of the Ratchet and Clank Gladiator realm which assisted him in finding the elusive PSN Chat Realm. Doing so required him to slaughter the opposition of the Realm, it is here where he briefly made contact with the Boi Thomas again. He met him during a fight as Thomas never truly gave up looking for him, bringing both to tears as it had been so many chromosomes ago that they last spoke. However the Boi Thomas was pulled from the realm as he was needed on the Battlefields of the COD Zombies realm. With the ownership of the Ratchet and Clank Gladiator realm Kieran used it wealth of knowledge to discover its location. With this knowledge in hand he set out for the PSN Chat Dimension finally discovering it 2 chromosomes later. With the realm secured he set a beacon so the other Boi's could find it thus making it the headquarters of the group. Kieran however still is stuck in the Warren realm but it lets him escape it once a day. However he strives to one day be free from the shackles of the Warren realm. Powers and Curse Kieran posses one power that allows him to camouflage in arctic environments, an ability unfortunately not suited to he's realm. Kieran is also a race split individual being born both White and Black but maintains he's white form mostly as it brings much strain to change. However it also allows him to leave a physical manifestation of one of he's races to trick the Overlords of Warren. The curse of Warren is to not fully understood to him or any of the Boi's Trivia -Loves Toast -Never received he's YU-GI-OH card holder -Owe's the Boi Thomas one rainbow Paddlepop -Favorite Grill is George Foreman -Once won a midget tossing contest -Shares a birthday with Hitler -Can eat two Boiled eggs at once Category:Characters